


Snow Angels

by bubblesintheocean



Series: One Piece One Shots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesintheocean/pseuds/bubblesintheocean
Summary: It's snowing where I'm at and it's February (a day after Valentine's Day). Enjoy!
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165559
Kudos: 18





	Snow Angels

"It's freezing..." Nami's teeth chattered together as she rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. You had hit a cold patch of weather and it the temperature was hitting single digits. 

You came up beside her and giggled, "How long did you say until this weather passes?"

"A few days..." she admits with a frown. You giggled again, saying that the days will pass soon enough. In a flash, Luffy and Usopp ran by you making a chilling wind against your cheek. Tony was following after them, laughing as he threw a snowball at Usopp's back. You watched as your friends had a snowball fight on deck, laughing behind your hand when Luffy struck Zoro in the face with a snowball. The swordsman was up and chasing the three and it only made you laugh harder. 

The kitchen door opened up and Sanji presented a tray with three steaming mugs. "For you, my dears." You and Nami gladly accepted the warm drink with smiles. Inside your cup, you noticed tiny marshmallows floating atop your drink. It brought a faint blush to your cheeks and a warm feeling to your heart. After awhile, Nami headed back inside saying she was going to freeze to death. You watched her leave then turned back to face the snow covered Going Merry. The snowflakes came down gently, catching on your clothes and your hair. You spent the rest of the day out in the falling snow, watching your friends go into the kitchen one by one. You were the last to be brought in.

The crew ate a hot and delicious meal cooked by Sanji. He smoked his cigarette while watching you all enjoy his food. As always, Luffy was stealing food from the others' plates which caused a small fight. You laughed and continued to eat before Luffy could snatch anything from your plate. When everyone had their fill and the dishes had been washed, everyone retired to their beds except you. 

You walked out on to the deck and inhaled deeply, watching your hot breath make a cloud as you exhaled. You looked to the pristine snow below and an idea popped into your head. You carefully laid down in the snow and flapped your arms and legs, pushing the snow into the shape of an angel. The sound of crunching snow paused your snow angel making; you sat up and looked to the stairs. "Can't sleep?" Sanji lit himself a cigarette as he came down the stairs.

You nodded, "You could say that." You followed Sanji as he sat himself next to you, making his own snow angel. You laid next to him and finished yours. When you two finished, the both of you sat up and laughed. "I used to make these all the time when it would snow back home. My father would always add a halo to all of our snow angels, saying how happy he was to have us." You chuckled with your eyes closed, remembering your fun as a little kid. Opening your eyes, you notice Sanji reaching over to your angel and drawing a halo above it. 

"I'm sure it doesn't feel the same, but we're really glad you decided to join the crew. I am, especially, glad." Sanji stood up as he blew out his cigarette smoke and offered his hand to you. "You should get inside and sleep; I wouldn't want an angel like you to get sick." You took his hand and he made sure to be careful of your snow angel and step around it. 

He walked you to where the other two girls were sleeping and wished you a good night, but before he left you kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Sanji. Sweet dreams." You closed the door but not without seeing the very bright blush on his cheeks and his cigarette dangling off his lower lip as he had his mouth open in shock. He blinked and caught his cigarette from falling, smiling to himself as he went back to bed; seeing your hair with snowflakes scattered about it was truly ethereal - no, angelic. 


End file.
